Hyung, saranghae! - EXO KIM BROTHERS
by kimdaeminn
Summary: [NC NEW CHAPTER!] Mereka memang terlihat sempurna dari luar. Siapa yang menyangka kehidupan mereka berantakan? Joonmyeon mengatakan 1 hal sakral dan membuat semuanya berantakan! Minseok mencintai Jongdae! Apa yang terjadi di keluarga ini? / XIUCHEN FF! NOT CHENMIN! SLIGHT KAISOO, SULAY, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, LITTLE BIT XIUHAN AND CHENBAEK!
1. Kim Family

WARNING!

IT'S XIUCHEN FANFICTION, NOT CHENMIN! SLIGHT KAISOO, SULAY, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK! A LITTLE BIT XIUHAN AND CHENBAEK!

YAOI, BOYXBOY, RATE T OTEWE M HAHA *tawanista*

ALUR GAJE DAN SUDAH BIASA, BAHASA ACAK KADUT TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN WKWK, DONT LIKE DONT READ! DON'T BASH, I'M NEW!

LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THIS IS XIUCHEN! NOT CHENMIN!!

HAPPY READING!

 **HYUNG, SARANGHAE! - 01**

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengusel di tubuhku, Joonmyeon?!" Seru Minseok keras. "Andwae, Hyung hangat.." Joonmyeon makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Minseok.

Ting tong

"Minseokkie, tolong bukakan pintunya untuk eomma!" Teriak Leeteuk dari dapur. Minseok yang saat itu masih berumur 4 tahun dan hanya punya 1 adik, Joonmyeon—umurnya 3 tahun— hanya menuruti eomma nya.

"Ikut Hyung," Joonmyeon menarik ujung baju Minseok dan mengikuti Hyung tercintanya.

Cklek

Minseok membuka pintunya. Tidak ada siapapun disana, sementara salju sudah turun, hawa dingin menusuk. "Hyung, masuk, dingin.." Joonmyeon merengek. "Chankam.. itu apa?" Minseok menunjuk keranjang berwarna cokelat, atasnya ditutupi kain.

Minseok membawanya. "Aih, berat, Myeonnie, bantu aku.." Joonmyeon membantu mengangkat keranjang itu.

"EOMMAAA" Teriakan keduanya memenuhi ruang keluarga. "Nde Chagiya? Aigoo jangan teriak-teriak begitu.." Leeteuk baru turun dari kamarnya. "Apa itu?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi. Minseok mengendikkan bahu. Joonmyeon menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Sini berikan pada Eomma, kalian mandi.." Leeteuk mengambil keranjang itu dari tangan Minseok. Kedua Kim brothers itu mengangguk dan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi, mencoba mendapat giliran pertama. Walau pada akhirnya mereka mandi bersama.

"Dari siapa ya?" Leeteuk membuka kainnya. "Omo! Aigoo.. Kangin!!!"

 **HYUNG, SARANGHAE! - 01**

16 tahun kemudian...

"YAK JONGDAE-HYUNG, ITU MILIKKU!" - Kim Jongin, 15 tahun, 3 SMP

"Tidak, yang di meja sini milik semua." - Kim Jongdae, 17 tahun, 2 SMA

"Duo Jong, hentikan bodoh!" - Kim Joonmyeon, 19 tahun, Semester pertama S1

"Joonmyeon, jangan memperkeruh suasana!" - Kim Minseok, 20 tahun, semester ketiga tapi sudah jadi asisten dosen yang sekaligus sahabat dekatnya.

Minseok mengurut keningnya, dia lelah mengurus tiga adiknya yang setiap hari pasti bertengkar. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya duo Jong itu. Jongdae dan Jongin. Dan sialnya, Joonmyeon selalu memperkeruh suasana, seperti mengatai mereka bodoh, menyebalkan, tidak tau malu. Hah, Minseok ingin menenggelamkan diri rasanya.

"Jongdae, mengalah! Kau ini hyungnya!" Minseok mengambil daging dari piring Jongdae dan memberinya pada Jongin. Jongdae langsung melotot. "AH WAEE!" Teriaknya reflek, matanya langsung berair karena daging kesayangannya diambil alih.

Minseok menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa kalau Jongdae sangat ahli aegyo dan merengek. Tidak, tidak, ketiga adiknya memang jago aegyo, tapi Jongdae lebih sering menunjukkannya dibanding Jongin dan Joonmyeon.

"Cha, ambil punyaku." Minseok akhirnya merelakan dagingnya dan menaruhnya di piring Jongdae. "Kau makan apa nanti?" Joonmyeon melayangkan pandangan ke piring Minseok, hanya ada nasi saja.

Jongdae menunduk, sementara Jongin asyik makan tanpa peduli masalah ketiga hyungnya. Sebodo, dia maknae, terserah dia.

Sret

Minseok dan Joonmyeon menatap Jongdae kaget. Dia membagi dagingnya menjadi 2 dan memberi setengahnya pada Minseok! Keajaiban macam apa ini?!

"Mian Hyung.." Jongdae nyengir dan langsung makan.

"Dia kebanyakan mecin?" Tanya Minseok. Joonmyeon menggeleng bingung.

"Jongdae," Joonmyeon memanggil. "Nde Hyung?" Balasnya sambil memotong daging. "Antar Jongin ya?"

"ANDWAE!"

Trang!

Garpu melayang telak ke kepala Jongdae. "Appo," Astaga Minseok tidak tahan. Dia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mencubit kedua pipi Jongdae. "Kau sudah besar! Bersikap dewasa lah!" Bentak Minseok.

Jongdae menatap Minseok takut-takut. Air matanya sudah menggenang. "Mian, Hyung.." ujar Jongdae sambil mengusap air matanya. Oke Minseok mengaku, diantara mereka semua, yang paling cengeng adalah Jongdae. Padahal dia bukan maknae! Dan si maknae malah berkelakuan seperti Hyung! Argh, ada apa dengan dunia ini?!

"Jongin, kau berangkat denganku, Joonmyeon, cepat berangkat, kau ada kelas pagi kan?" Minseok langsung mengatur. "Kau juga ada kelas pagi, bukan?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Aish, dia suka sekali memperkeruh suasana, lebih tepatnya, suasana hati Jongdae.

"Ani, Jongin denganku!" Jongdae membantah dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Minseok tersenyum tipis. "Arra, ternyata uri Jongdae baik sekali~" Dia mengusak rambut Jongdae dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Oiya Jongdae, aku pulang larut, Joonmyeon juga," Minseok langsung menarik Joonmyeon dan mereka berdua langsung pergi ke kampus. Eomma dan Appa mereka sedang ke luar kota selama sebulan.

"Aku tidak perlu berangkat denganmu," Jongin menginterupsi. "Waeee?" Yak Jongdae, jika ada Minseok disini, mati kau. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, dan aku berharap berangkat sendiri saja.." Jongin menarik ranselnya.

"Andwae, kau bersamaku!" Seru Jongdae sambil menahan Jongin. "Hentikan, Hyung! Ada seseorang yang kusukai, dan arah rumah ke sekolahnya sama denganku, jadi aku bisa naik bus dan berharap bertemu dia. Kau mengerti kan?" Ujar Jongin.

Jongdae diam. "Kau punya orang yang kau sukai? Siapa? Kenapa tidak cerita?" Tanya-nya balik. "Anak kelas sebelah yang bermata besar, Do Kyungsoo.. sudahlah, aku mau berangkat, bus nya pasti sudah ada, bye-bye Hyung!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"Dia sudah punya, apa Myeon-hyung dan Minseok-hyung juga? Lalu aku?" Jongdae bingung. Selama ini dia dijaga ketat oleh kedua Hyungnya, entah mengapa, makanya dia tidak punya pengalaman apapun tentang Cinta. Anehnya, Jongin tidak dijaga ketat oleh Hyungnya.

"Aish, biarlah," Jongdae keluar dari rumah, mengunci pintu dan menyalakan motornya lalu pergi ke sekolah.

 **HYUNG, SARANGHAE! - 01**

"Jongdae, pagi."

"Eh, pagi Gege.." Jongdae membungkuk sopan. "Berangkat sendiri? Tumben tidak diantar?" Tanya Yixing, kakak tingkat Jongdae sekaligus anak OSIS sama seperti Jongdae, makanya mereka dekat.

"Hahaha, Joonmyeon-hyung dan Minseok-hyung berangkat pagi hari ini, makanya aku berangkat sendiri.. lagipula aku sudah besar! Untuk apa diantar segala?" Jongdae mem-pout kan bibirnya. "Aigoo, Hahaha.. kau kan dijaga ketat oleh Hyung-mu, tumben sekali sekarang tidak.." mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Jongdae.."

"Iya?"

"Apa aku boleh mengakui sesuatu padamu?"

Jongdae menghentikan jalannya. "Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Minseok-hyung?" Dia menatap tajam Yixing. Karena Jongdae sering diantar ke Sekolah oleh Minseok daripada Joonmyeon, banyak anak-anak di sekolahnya menyukai Minseok, dan dia tidak terima, entah kenapa.

"Aih, aku memang menyukai Hyung-mu, tapi bukan Minseok!"

Yixing menutup mulutnya karena dia keceplosan. Jongdae melongo. "KAU MENYUKAI JOONMYEON-HYUNG? SI BODOH YANG MIRIP KELINCI ITU?"

Grep

"Emh, Ghege lephas!!" Jongdae menarik tangan Yixing dari mulutnya. "Jangan keras-keras!" Yixing berbisik. "Arra.. kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu? Dia lagi kosong," Jongdae tertawa pelan. Yixing menatapnya heran. "Kau tidak marah?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Biasanya kalau ada yang menyukai Minseok, kau tiba-tiba marah, tapi sekarang kenapa tidak?"

"Minseok-hyung milikku!" Jongdae berujar begitu saja. Yixing tersenyum simpul. "Iya iya, aku mengerti. Sampai bertemu nanti istirahat~" Yixing naik ke lantai selanjutnya.

 **HYUNG, SARANGHAE! - 01**

Jam istirahat,

"Jongdae~ ajari aku highnote mu yang luar biasa~" Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelas Jongdae mendekat dan merangkul lengan Jongdae.

"Kau bisa latihan sendiri." Jawab Jongdae. "Aish, menyebalkan.." Baekhyun merengek. Jongdae hanya diam, dia sebetulnya akan dengan senang hati membantu Baekhyun, tapi melihat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol di belakangnya, membuat Jongdae mengurungkan niat baiknya.

"Jongdae, ikut denganku sebentar."

 _'Shit, i'm gonna die now.'_ batin Jongdae dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan ke atap sekolah. Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia sudah melewati pintu masuk ke atap sekolah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae. "Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Jongdae menelan ludah. "T-tidak ada apa-apa.." balasnya. "Jawab dengan jujur, Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae menutup matanya, dia sangat takut jika sudah dibentak oleh seseorang, siapapun itu. Ketakutannya semakin besar ketika Chanyeol menarik kerah seragamnya. "Kenapa diam? Jawab!" Bentak Chanyeol lagi.

Jongdae menahan air matanya mati-matian.

"Hei Park Chanyeol, dia sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Baekhyun, kan? Kenapa kau masih memaksanya? Kau mau dihajar oleh 2 Hyungnya?" Yixing berjalan santai dari tangga bawah.

Chanyeol melepas cengkeramannya di kerah Jongdae. "Awas kau," Chanyeol menggertak Jongdae dan pergi. "Yixing-ge!" Jongdae menghambur ke arah Yixing dan memeluknya. "Gwaenchana? Dia tidak memukulmu atau apapun itu kan?"

Jongdae mengangguk. Yixing tertawa pelan. "Sekarang aku tau kenapa Minseok dan Joonmyeon menjagamu ketat, ternyata kau sangat takut dibentak ya, Hahaha.."

 **HYUNG, SARANGHAE! - 01**

Di kampus Minseok,

"Minseok-sunbae! Kau dipanggil dosen"

"Min, ada yang mencarimu."

"Minseok, tadi ada titipan tugas,"

Minseok menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Hey, dia tidak berolahraga sama sekali, tapi banyak yang membutuhkannya. Itu karena dia jadi salah satu asisten Dosen disana, Xi Luhan.

"Lu-ge, kau menyusahkan ku." Minseok merengek. "Aigoo, kukira kau tidak bisa aegyo Min," Luhan cekikikan. Minseok hanya diam, malas menanggapi. "Min, aku mau kencan dengan namjachingu ku sore ini, kau tolong gantikan aku mengajar ya."

"Tapi kan, aku juga mahasiswa?!" Minseok menaikkan suaranya. "Kau asistenku, kau kan kubayar, lumayan untuk pendapatan mu juga kan? Aku percaya padamu," Luhan menepuk kedua bahu Minseok.

"Ah iya, hari ini, kau free sampai sore,"

"Jinjja?!" Minseok berseru senang. Dia tak perlu disuruh-suruh lagi sekarang. Luhan mengangguk. "Aahh! Xiexie, gege! Wo ai ni!" Minseok memeluk Luhan sebentar dan pergi.

Kalian tau kemana dia akan pergi? Ke SMA Jongdae. Entah kenapa, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya yang satu itu dibanding Joonmyeon dan Jongin.

 **HYUNG, SARANGHAE! - 01**

"Woah.. Hyung-nya Jongdae tampan,"

"Haha, tentu saja! Aku penggemar beratnya!"

"Aku lebih suka Joonmyeon-oppa, dia manis, wajahnya seperti malaikat!"

"Adiknya bangsat, tapi dia juga tampan dan eksotis, kau tau? Jongin!"

Minseok hanya mengulum senyum dan masuk ke SMA itu dengan tenang. Yah, dia punya akses masuk sini, karena dia alumni sini. Ini sekolah terkenal, bahkan Joonmyeon saja tak bisa masuk sini, makanya Minseok sangat menyayangi Jongdae yang menuruni kepintarannya.

"Permisi~" Minseok tersenyum pada guru piket yang berjaga. "Arra, Minseokkie.. sudah lama sekali, mau bertemu Jongdae ya?" Tanya Yoona-ssaem. Minseok mengangguk. "Yasudah masuk saja sana," Yoona mempersilahkan.

 **HYUNG, SARANGHAE! - 01**

"Minseok-hyung!"

Minseok kenal suara itu, dia langsung menuju ke sumber suara. Ternyata Jongdae tidak sendirian, ada Yixing disana.

"Oh, hai Yixing.." sapa Minseok. Yixing hanya senyum. "Kenapa kesini? Bukannya kau pulang larut?" Tanya Jongdae sambil melahap sandwich. Uh, itu menggemaskan karena dia bertanya sambil melakukan aegyo tak sadarnya.

"Aku dapat waktu free dari dosen yang tampan itu," Minseok tertawa. Jongdae merenggut. "Bukannya kau bilang aku tampan?" Seru Jongdae. Yixing dan Minseok reflek menatap Jongdae.

"Arraseo.. kau memang tampan, Hahaha.." Minseok mengelus rambut Jongdae pelan. "Aku mau ke kelas duluan, Bye Jongdae, Bye Minseok-hyung," Yixing yang merasa jadi nyamuk segera melepaskan diri.

"Bagaimana kelasnya?" Tanya Minseok. "Hm, baik baik saja~" jawab Jongdae sambil terus makan. "Bisa dapat peringkat 1 di semester ini?" Minseok menantang. Jongdae menatapnya.

"Apa aku akan dapat hadiah?"

"Ya."

"Terserah padaku? Apapun?"

"Yup, terserah padamu. Apapun itu, Dae-ya.."

Jongdae tersenyum lebar. "Aku minta 1 hari penuh untuk kita main berdua!" Serunya sambil melompat senang. Minseok ikut tersenyum. "Arraseo.. tapi peringkat 1 ya," ujarnya. "Kalau 2 atau 3?" Jongdae bertanya. "Kau dapat hukuman cuci piring di rumah sebulan,"

"YAK! APA APAAN ITU?"

.

.

 **Next or delete?**


	2. Kim Family (2)

**IT'S XIUCHEN FF, NOT CHENMIN! SLIGHT KAISOO, SULAY, CHANBAEK! LITTLE BIT XIUHAN AND CHENBAEK! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! JUST LEAVE IT!**

 **NO BASH, I'M NEW!**

 **RATE T - M! CHILDREN IS NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS!**

 **HAPPY READING, GUYS!**

Malamnya, di rumah Keluarga Kim,

Krieett

"Minseokkie-hyung.."

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan. "Wae? Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi, Hm?" Tanya-nya sambil berdiri. Jongdae mengangguk ragu, takut membuat Minseok marah.

"Arra, gwaenchana.." Minseok bergeser dan menyisakan tempat untuk adiknya. Jongdae langsung tiduran di sebelah Minseok. "Hyungie.." panggilnya lagi. "Hmm.." Minseok menggumam, kantuk nya sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

"Dingin~"

Plak!

"Auch," Jongdae meringis ketika Minseok memberi tepukan pada pipinya. "Berhenti aegyo, kemari sini," Minseok menarik Jongdae mendekat dan memeluknya. "Tidurlah," ucap Minseok sambil mengelus kepala Jongdae pelan. "Nde, gomawo Hyung.."

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 02**

1 jam kemudian,

Krieett

"Seokkie-hyung.."

"Wae Myeonnie?" Minseok terpaksa membuka matanya lagi. Jongdae sudah terlelap di pelukannya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur~ dikamar ku dingin sekali~"

Minseok ingin melempar benda apa saja pada Joonmyeon, mengingat umur Joonmyeon 19 membuatnya muak melihat aegyo adik tertuanya itu. Tapi dia tak mau membangunkan Jongdae. "Sini," Minseok menepuk sebelah kanannya dan mendempet ke Jongdae untuk menyisakan tempat bagi Joonmyeon.

"Mmhh.." Jongdae mengerang pelan. "Sshh.. tetaplah tidur," Minseok mengelus kepala Jongdae pelan. Joonmyeon langsung tidur di sebelah kanan dan memeluk Minseok.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 02**

1 jam kemudian,

Krieett..

Minseok tidak terbangun kali ini. Dia sudah terlalu lelah karena pulang larut. Ditambah gangguan Jongdae dan Joonmyeon membuatnya benar-benar tertidur kali ini.

"Min-hyung.." Jongin memanggil. Tapi tak ada balasan. "Aku mau di samping kiri Min-hyung, awas~" Jongin mengguncang tubuh Jongdae. "Mmhh.. andwae," Jongdae mengigau. Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia kesal pada Jongdae,

Bruk!

"ACCKK!" Jongdae berteriak.

"MWO? ADA APA?" Minseok terbangun. "SIAPA YANG TERIAK?" Joonmyeon ikut ribut.

"Yaa! Aku ingin tidur disini~" Jongin masih setia menumpuk Jongdae. Tadi dia melompat dan menginjak Jongdae. "Andwae, pergi kau Jong," Jongdae meringis sambil mendorong Jongin dan Jongin jatuh ke bawah kasur.

"Kau juga Jong! Pergi! Itu tempatku!" Jongin menarik Jongdae ke bawah.

Brak!

"Huweee! Pergi kauuu! Aku yang duluan kesini!" Nahkan, Jongdae mulai menangis, tidurnya sudah diganggu, badannya hampir remuk karena diinjak Jongin, sekarang jatuh pula. "Mwo? Sejak dulu itu tempatku!" Jongin menerjang Jongdae.

"Joonmyeon!" Minseok berteriak. Dengan sigap, Joonmyeon menarik Jongdae, dan Minseok menarik Jongin. Duo Jong itu sama-sama menahan tangisnya, dada mereka bergemuruh.

"Hitam!" Teriak Jongdae. "Bebek!" Balas Jongin. "Dekil! Kucel! Rakjel!" Jongdae menyerbu lagi, tapi Joonmyeon menahan. "Kalau aku rakjel, kau juga dong?!" Jongin kesal.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam?!" Minseok menghentikan perdebatan duo Jong. "Dia yang memulai.." Jongdae menahan tangisnya. "Kenapa menyalahkanku? Kan dari awal itu tempatku," balas Jongin dengan suara bergetar.

Minseok segera memeluk Jongin. "Sesekali mengalah pada Jongdae, okay? Sekarang kau boleh tidur disitu.." ujarnya. Jongin mengangguk. "Mwo?" Jongdae merasa dibuang. Joonmyeon mengelus punggung Jongdae. "Kita tidur di kamar Eomma dan Appa ya? Disana juga hangat, Jongin kan belum dapat bagian, kau sudah tadi.."

"Kamarnya kan sudah tidak dipakai seminggu!" Jongdae protes, dia benci debu. Eomma dan Appa mereka, Leeteuk dan Kangin, sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis. "Sudahlah, besok kan sekolah, ayo cepat tidur," Joonmyeon menyeret Jongdae. "Huweee andwaeeee" Jongdae merengek.

Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya, merasa menang. "Awas kau!" Umpat Jongdae yang melihat aksi maknae laknat itu.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 02**

Tring!

Minseok dan Joonmyeon terkejut saat mendengar suara garpu yang membentur piring dengan kencang. Itu ulah Jongdae, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Jongin? Dia masih tidur karena hari ini ada rapat guru, jadi bisa berangkat siang.

Buk!

"Yak, Myeonnie, jangan begitu!" Minseok menarik tangan Joonmyeon yang habis dipakai memukul kepala Jongdae. "Gwaenchana?" Minseok langsung mengelus kepala Jongdae perlahan. Jongdae meraih tangan Minseok dan melepaskannya dengan kasar.

"Aku berangkat!" Serunya keras dan langsung membawa kunci motor. "Jongdae! Yak! Kim Jongdae!" Minseok berteriak. "Tidak dengar!" Balas Jongdae tak kalah keras. Dia menghidupkan motor, lalu melesat membelah jalanan yang masih sepi.

"Astaga.. salah apa aku sampai punya adik seperti kalian?" Minseok memijat kedua pelipisnya. Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak ada, maka otomatis semua yang terjadi di rumah ini di handle oleh Minseok, Hyung tertua. "Salah kau adalah membuka pintunya waktu itu," Joonmyeon menyahut.

Minseok buru-buru menjewer telinga Joonmyeon. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi? Jangan membahas hal itu lagi atau kau kulaporkan pada Appa!"

Joonmyeon berdecih. "Silahkan saja! Aku harap anak itu tidak kembali lagi!"

"Kim Joonmyeon, jaga ucapanmu!"

"Aku sudah menjaga ucapanku! Diam Hyung! Kalau kau tetap mendebatku, aku akan mengungkapkan padanya langsung kalau dia anak buangan!"

"Jangan lancang kau!" Minseok menarik kerah Joonmyeon kencang.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 02**

Jongin diam di kamarnya. Jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang, dia bahkan menahan nafas demi mendengar perdebatan dua Hyungnya. Kim Minseok dan Kim Joonmyeon.

Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh Hyungnya? Anak buangan? Kesalahan Minseok-hyung? Ucapan selanjutnya dari Minseok membuat Jongin mengetahui sebuah fakta.

"Jangan lancang kau! Jongdae bukan anak buangan! Dia bagian dari keluarga kita!"

Nafasnya berhenti seketika. "Jongdae.. anak buangan?" Tanya-nya pada diri sendiri. Jongin awalnya ingin keluar, tapi merasa atmosfer diluar sedang panas, dia memilih diam dulu di kamar.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 02**

Jongdae membuka helmnya dan menaruhnya di atas motor, dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Puk!

"Jongdae-ya, pagi~" Baekhyun menyapa nya setelah memukul bahu Jongdae pelan. "Pa—" Jongdae menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Chanyeol memberinya death-glare. Akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Cepat masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel, ah, Chanyeollie, ayo~" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Jongdae lalu dia menarik Chanyeol dan mereka pergi ke kelas. Jongdae menatap kepergian dua orang sejoli itu pasrah. "Baekhyun manis sekali.." ujarnya pelan.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 02**

Joonmyeon tak fokus. Perdebatannya tadi pagi dengan Minseok membuatnya kesal, dan dia merasa bersalah. Sebetulnya dia tidak benar-benar menolak keberadaan Jongdae. Hanya saja, dia kesal pada orangtua Jongdae yang seenaknya membuangnya.

Kalau memang tidak mau mengurus anak kenapa harus membuat? Itu pertanyaan yang sering terlintas di benaknya. "Hhh.." Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia melihat jam yang terlingkar manis di tangannya. 'Jongdae sudah istirahat ya?' batinnya sambil menyalakan ponselnya.

Tuuut pip!

"Jongdae,"

"Nde?"

Joonmyeon diam sebentar.

"Pulang sekolah tunggu aku,"

"Okay." Sambungan itu terputus oleh Jongdae. Joonmyeon menghela nafas, adiknya yang satu itu memang kelewat dingin jika sedang dalam mood yang buruk, tapi dia sangat manja dan cengeng. Intinya, sikapnya tidak bisa ditebak oleh siapapun.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 02**

"Jongin? Pagi.." Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin, tapi yang disapa pandangannya kosong, dan dia tak menyadari ada Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Jongin? Hey, Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya. "Eh? Ah.. Pagi Kyungsoo, hehe.." Jongin nyengir, gebetannya ada di sebelahnya ternyata. Eh? Tumben! Biasanya Jongin yang mendekat, kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo? Biarkan saja lah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di SMP tercinta. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju kelas masing-masing tanpa bersuara.

Drap, drap..

Saat di gerbang depan, Jongin melirik gedung sebelah, itu SMA nya Jongdae. Makanya mereka sering disuruh berangkat bersama karena memang sangat dekat.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi dan membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Myeon-hyung? Kenapa dia menelepon?" Jongin langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Hyung keduanya.

"Jonginnie~"

"Kau menjijikkan," Jongin mendengus.

"Pulang sekolah langsung pulang ya?"

"Memangnya aku pernah berkeliaran tidak jelas?" Potong Jongin kesal.

"Minseok pulang cepat hari ini, bilang padanya tolong bawa motor Jongdae, arraseo?"

"Apa-apaan?" Jongin tak mengerti.

"Dia tak mengangkat teleponku, makanya aku minta tolong padamu, tolong ya, Jongin!"

Tut

Jongin menghela nafas. Pandangannyamasih terarah ke SMA Jongdae. Tapi akhirnya dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan masuk ke kelas.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 02**

Jongdae membereskan buku-bukunya dengan lambat, moodnya sangat buruk hari ini. Ditambah dia yakin Joonmyeon akan memarahinya karena tadi pagi dia tak menghabiskan sarapannya dan membentak Minseok lalu pergi seenaknya.

"Dae-ah, kau tak apa?" Baekhyun mendekatinya dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Jongdae menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Hentikan. Kau membuat kekasihmu itu marah," ujar Jongdae. "Kekasih? Aku tidak punya kekasih," Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Lalu Chanyeol?" Jongdae menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. "Dia sahabatku, wajar saja dia dekat denganku, kau ini ada-ada saja," Baekhyun tertawa. "Ah, sahabat tapi mesra gitu ya?" Tanya Jongdae lagi. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Dae, berhenti menanyakan itu, aku tak punya perasaan apapun pada Yeol, justru aku punya perasaan padamu!" Seru nya.

Jongdae terkejut, Baekhyun juga. Untung Chanyeol tidak ada disana. "Apa?" Jongdae memastikan. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. "Tidak, aku pulang dulu, hati-hati dijalan,"

Cup~

Jongdae membulatkan matanya ketika bibir Baekhyun mendarat mulus di pipinya. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa Baekhyun manis sekali akhir-akhir ini?"

 **Annyeong haseyo! hahaha *tawa nista* maafin author ya guys, up nya berbulan bulan kemudian, karena banyak hambatan, seterusnya juga banyak hambatan karena urusan pribadi. tapi diusahakan kok ya :')**

 **masih adakah yang baca? lanjut?**


	3. Shin Jimin?

IT'S XIUCHEN FF, NOT CHENMIN! SLIGHT KAISOO, SULAY, CHANBAEK! LITTLE BIT XIUHAN AND CHENBAEK! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! JUST LEAVE IT!

NO BASH, I'M NEW!

RATE T - M! CHILDREN IS NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS!

HAPPY READING, GUYS!

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 03**

Baekhyun berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju gerbang depan. Mukanya merona hebat. _'Uhh, kenapa Jongdae tampan sekali?_ ' batinnya kesal. Di gerbang, dia melihat sesosok manusia rupawan dengan wajah angelic sedang menatapnya.

"Ah, Annyeong Myeonnie-hyung.." Baekhyun membungkuk. "Nado, Baekhyun-ah.." Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. Mereka memang saling mengenal karena dulu rumah Baekhyun tepat di sebelah Keluarga Kim, tapi tahun lalu dia pindah ke perumahan baru.

"Mau menjemput Dae? Bukannya dia bawa motor?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Motornya sudah dibawa Minseok, kau pulanglah, nanti ibumu khawatir," Joonmyeon mengelus kepala Baekhyun perlahan. "Nde Hyung, paipai~~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Drap, drap..

"Jongdae.." panggil Joonmyeon. Jongdae yang awalnya berjalan menunduk, langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Joonmyeon. "Mianhae.."

Jongdae menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Bukannya aku yang harus minta maaf padamu dan Minseok-hyung?" Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak menjaga ucapanku dan menyumpah aneh-aneh," jawabnya.

"Terserah, aku lapar. Minseok-hyung pasti membawa motornya kan?" Tebak Jongdae. Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Ayo beli sesuatu dan makan di rumah, sesekali kita biarkan Minseok mengomel karena beli makanan luar,"

Jongdae tertawa. "Beli bakpau! Kurasa Minseok-hyung akan benar-benar marah," ujarnya. "Minseok suka yang daging kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon. "Iya, kita beli saja untuk meredakan amarahnya,"

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 03**

"Kim Jongdae, jelaskan padaku."

Jongdae mematung. Joonmyeon masih memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

"Um, ini, anu, aku beli makanan." Jongdae nyengir, lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk nyengir, karena dia mulai merasa ketakutan akibat aura hitam Minseok. Jongin bersembunyi di belakang Minseok sambil berkata tanpa suara,

"Bodoh, Jongdae, bodoh!" Begitu yang diucapkan Jongin terus menerus.

"Kau beli apa?" Tanya Minseok mengintimidasi. "Mm.. fried chicken, soda, lalu–"

"KIM JONGDAE, MATI KAU!!"

"HUWAAA MYEON-HYUNG TOLONG DAEEEEE!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara anak pertama dan anak ketiga itu.

"Joonmyeon-hyung, HUWEEEE" Jongdae berlari tak karuan ke garasi setelah menyimpan kantung belanjaannya tadi di meja dengan sembarangan. "Jongdae jangan pergi!!" Teriak Minseok menyusul.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap kantung yang ditaruh Jongdae tadi dengan mata berbinar terang.

"AYAM! AYAM! AYAM!" Oke, kita tinggalkan saja maniak ayam ini.

Di garasi, Joonmyeon baru mengunci mobilnya. Dia mendengar suara gemuruh larian dari dalam rumah dan terkikik.

"Hyungggg, tolongggg!" Jongdae berlari dan menubruk Joonmyeon hingga keduanya terjatuh.

Bruk!

"Eh eh–" Minseok yang mengejar dengan sekuat tenaga tak mampu menahan keseimbangan ketika Jongdae jatuh, otomatis dia ikut jatuh menimpa kedua adiknya.

Bruk!

"HUWEK BANGUN, KALIAN MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" -Joonmyeon

"HEEK, MINSEOK-HYUNG BERAT, HYUNG, BANGUN," -Jongdae

"YAK! AKU TIDAK BERAT!" -Minseok

"Ayaaamm, come to papa!" -Jongin

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 03**

"Jadi.. siapa yang merencanakan beli makanan di luar sejak awal?" Minseok menatap Jongdae dan Joonmyeon bergantian.

"Kraus Kraus.."

"JONGIN, BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MAKAN AYAM DULU? ITU SUDAH YANG KEBERAPA?"

OHOK

Semua ribut seketika. Jongdae menepuk punggung Jongin. Joonmyeon mengambilkan minum. Minseok menepuk pipi Jongin–entah untuk apa.

"Aku makan di kamar saja," Jongin mendengus dan membawa seluruh ayamnya setelah acara tersedaknya berakhir. "Andwaeee, ayamkuuu" Jongdae hendak mengejar Jongin, tapi Minseok menahannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Dae.."

Glek

Jongdae menelan ludahnya kasar. "Myeon-hyung yang merencanakan nya.." ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan. Joonmyeon melotot. "Kau menyalahkan ku? Adik durhaka!" Serunya.

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau kan yang menawarkan padaku!" Teriak Jongdae. "Aku memang menawarkan, tapi seharusnya kau menolak kan? Aku awalnya hanya bercanda agar mood mu naik!"

"Hah? Jadi ini semua salahku, begitu?!"

"Iya, semua salahmu Jongdae!"

Sret sret!

Dengan sigap, Minseok menjewer telinga masing-masing adiknya.

"Yak, Hyung, sakiitt!" -Jongdae

"Minseok, lepas!" -Joonmyeon

"Aku Hyung mu, Joonmyeon!" -Minseok

"Mereka berisik sekali, padahal kau tak salah apa-apa, ayam sayang," -Jongin

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 03**

Jongdae melipat mukanya. Dia memang sedang menonton film di tv, tapi jiwanya entah kemana.

"Jong, mukamu jelek sekali."

Seketika jiwa Jongdae masuk kembali. "Enak saja, aku tampan! Dasar hitam!" Jongdae memaki. "Benarkah? Kau tidak ada tampan-tampannya sama sekali Jong,"

"Heol, kau menyebalkan sekali." Gerutu Jongdae kesal.

Prang! Buk!

Ini mungkin hari sial Jongdae. Karena sebuah bola bisbol menghantam kepalanya dengan telak.

Jongin ikut terkejut, dia menatap Jongdae.

"Ada apa?!" Minseok berlari dari lantai 2. Joonmyeon menyusul.

Clak..

"Uwah! Minseokkie-hyung, kepala Jongdae berdarah!" Seru Jongin. Dia bergegas mencari kotak p3k.

"Gwaenchana, gwaenchana." Jongdae mengelap darah di kening kanannya. Bola bisbol tadi menghantam kaca rumah mereka dan serpihannya ikut terkena kepala Jongdae.

Joonmyeon menarik tangan Jongdae, dia membawa kain untuk mengelap darahnya. Minseok meneteskan alkohol dari kotak p3k.

"Hey sialan! Siapa yang berani berbuat begitu?!" Seru Jongin sambil keluar rumah, mencari pelaku. Dasar preman.

"Uh, Seokkie-hyung sakitttt.." rengek Jongdae saat cairan alkohol mengenai lukanya. "Diam Dae-ya.." Joonmyeon menahan tangan Jongdae yang mencoba mengenyahkan tangan Minseok dari kepalanya.

Minseok segera mengambil Betadine dan menutup luka Jongdae dengan perban. Dia tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang tak apa," ujarnya dan mengecup dahi Jongdae. Membuat wajah sang empu bersemu merah.

"Hey! Aku tak dapat ciuman?" Seru Jongin yang baru masuk ke rumah setelah menghajar beberapa anak SD yang berbuat ulah tadi.

Minseok menghela nafas, dia segera mencium dahi Jongin. Lalu dia menatap Joonmyeon. "Jangan bilang kau menginginkannya juga, astaga."

Joonmyeon memutar bola mata. "Tentu tidak." Ucapnya singkat dan pergi ke kamarnya lagi.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 03**

"Selamat pagi."

"Apa kabar?"

"Kepalamu kenapa, Jongdae?"

Jongdae tak menggubris sapaan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman sekelasnya. Dia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan bermain bersama Minseok. Dia merindukan hyung-nya itu karena Minseok sering pulang larut akhir-akhir ini.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 03**

Di kampus Minseok,

"Min, kau belum punya pacar?" Luhan bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Minseok yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas hasil ujian mahasiswa Luhan, berhenti dan menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa memang? Aku.. belum tertarik untuk punya pacar," Sekelebat gambar Jongdae terlintas di pikirannya dan membuat Minseok tersenyum.

"Kau mau ikut kencan buta? Mana yang kau inginkan? Namja atau Yeoja?"

"Hm.. bolehlah, keduanya tak masalah, Lu-ge.."

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 03**

Dan disinilah Minseok berada malam ini. Sebuah tempat terlarang yang dipenuhi jutaan dosa anak Adam. Musik menyala keras sekali, orang-orang menari mengikuti irama tanpa peduli apakah itu mengganggu yang lain atau tidak.

Bau alkohol menyeruak masuk kedalam hidung Minseok. Bau rokok juga. Para Yeoja berpakaian kurang bahan sudah tak asing lagi di mata Minseok.

"Sini, Min.. aku sudah memesankan tempat yang tenang," Luhan menarik Minseok ke lantai 3 Klub malam itu.

Cklek

"Annyeong.." Luhan menyapa orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan VVIP tersebut.

"Ah, itu Luhan! Apa kau membawa seseorang?" Tanya seorang Yeoja. Luhan mengangguk. Minseok hanya berdiri canggung di sebelah Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kim Minseok, dia asisten ku di Kampus, orangnya telaten, cerdas, dan cukup tampan.. dia punya sejarah bagus di sekolahnya dulu dan mencetak banyak prestasi. Tapi dia belum pernah berkencan seumur hidupnya, jadi tolong bantu dia."

Astaga memalukan, Minseok segera menyikut lengan Luhan dengan kesal. Orang-orang yang ada disana tertawa melihat respon Minseok yang terbilang menggemaskan.

Seorang gadis berdiri. "Aku Shin Jimin, senang bertemu denganmu, Minseok-ssi.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayoloh Minseok mau di apain itu astagaaaa?!**

 **fyi itu Jimin AOA ya, bukan Jimin BTS :') awas salah paham lu pada :v**

 **next ato udah aja?**


	4. Kau membenciku?

**WARNING!! NC 17 ALERT!!!** **ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA!** **XIUCHEN FF! HAPPY READING READERS-DEUL**

"Aku Shin Jimin, senang bertemu denganmu, Minseok-ssi.."

Jimin segera menarik Minseok keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Wah, cepat lakunya dia." Luhan kagum.

"Tapi tidakkah kalian merasa Jimin selalu agresif seperti itu? Hahaha"

"Semoga Minseok baik-baik saja dengan dia."

Luhan menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Jimin?"

"Terakhir kali, dia membuat seorang lelaki tak sanggup berdiri."

"Astaga, kuat sekali." Luhan membelalak.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 04**

"Kau mau minum apa?" Jimin bertanya. "Um.. aku tidak pernah—"

"Arra, membosankan sekali hidupmu itu, Minseok-ah.. aku pesankan Soju saja."

Minseok hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Ahjussi, sojunya 4 botol. Jangan lupa, seperti biasa." Jimin mengedipkan matanya, memberi kode akan sesuatu.

"Jadi.. kamu asisten Luhan-ssi?" Jimin mendekat dan mulai mengelus paha Minseok. "N-Ne.." Minseok merasakan aliran listrik menyetrumnya.

"Hm.. kamu cukup tampan kalau boleh kuakui.." Jimin makin mendekat dan tangannya mengelus dada Minseok yang bidang.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Minseok-ah.." Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minseok, lalu dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Minseok. Akhirnya mereka terlibat dalam sebuah ciuman dalam.

Muka Minseok memerah, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, tapi instingnya mengambil alih. Dia menarik tengkuk Jimin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara kecipak-kecipuk mulai terdengar.

"Ini sojunya, Nona Jimin.."

Ciuman itu terputus, menyisakan Saliva diantara keduanya.

"Minseok-ah, kau harus meminum pil ini sebelum Soju, ini akan membuatmu tidak mabuk.." Jimin menyeringai dan memberi Minseok sebuah pil mencurigakan.

Tapi, Minseok yang polos hanya mengikuti saja. Dia memakan pil itu. Dengan senang, Jimin menuangkan Soju di gelas Minseok dan Minseok meminumnya hingga habis.

Lama-lama, Minseok merasakan tubuhnya mulai memanas. "Kenapa panas sekali disini?" Tanya-nya. "Mau kudinginkan?" Jimin meniup telinga Minseok dan membuat sang empu bergidik.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang, terimakasih."

"Astaga, kita bahkan belum melakukan apapun!" Tahan Jimin. "Memangnya kau mau apa?" Tatapan Minseok berubah, sisi agresifnya mendadak aktif dan menghilangkan sisi 'cute' yang dia miliki.

"Kau membutuhkan pelepasan, sayang.." Jimin mengelus benda kebanggaan Minseok dengan perlahan dan membuat Minseok menutup matanya menikmati friksi yang tercipta akibat gesekan celana jeans-nya dengan juniornya.

Akal sehatnya kembali. "Biarkan aku pergi!" Dia mendorong Jimin dan keluar dari klub itu.

"Sialan.. hampir saja aku mendapatkannya."

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 04**

Brak!!

Jongdae terbangun dari tidurnya. Ada ribut-ribut apa dibawah? Joonmyeon bilang hari ini dia tidak pulang karena tugas menumpuk, Jongin menginap di rumah temannya. Lalu itu siapa? Minseok?

"Minseokkie-hyung?" Panggilnya sambil mengucek matanya. Dia akhirnya turun kebawah dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Jongdae memakai piyama yang kebesaran, membuat bahu mulusnya terlihat dan mungkin akan mengundang nafsu orang yang melihatnya untuk menyerangnya.

"Argh.." Terdengar erangan.

"Minseok-hyung!" Jongdae langsung membantu Minseok bangun. Dia menuntun Minseok ke kamar.

Bruk!

Minseok tiba-tiba mendorong Jongdae, dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan melempar kuncinya ke sembarang arah.

"H-Hyung? Kau bau alkohol.. apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongdae. Tatapan Minseok penuh dengan kabut nafsu. Badannya sangat panas, dan dia butuh pelepasan. Sekarang juga.

"Jongdae."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Hah? Apa maksud— ummmhhh"

Minseok memojokkan Jongdae ke tembok dan menciumnya kasar. "Hyung! Berhenti!" Teriak Jongdae. Minseok membungkamnya lagi dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam.

"Mmmhh.." Jongdae meronta, tapi kedua tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Minseok. Bibir Minseok terasa panas.

Jongdae mendadak ingat pelajaran biologi hari ini. Apa Hyungnya baru meminum pil perangsang?

Ciuman itu terputus oleh Minseok. Dia menatap Jongdae sendu. "Mianhae.." kata-kata penyesalan keluar dari mulut Minseok. "Kau harus membantuku, Jongdae.." Minseok mengarahkan lututnya ke junior Jongdae dan menekannya.

"Nggghh, Hyung, hentikannnn"

"Mian" Minseok mulai mengecup leher Jongdae.

"Mianhae." Minseok menggigit leher Jongdae sehingga menimbulkan bekas keunguan disana.

"Mmmhh.." Jongdae mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Jeongmal mianhae.." Minseok menggoda nipple Jongdae dengan tangannya.

"Hyunggghhh, berhentihh, ini bukan kauuu.." Jongdae melemas. Minseok menahan agar Jongdae tidak jatuh, dia menarik adiknya itu ke ranjang dan melemparnya kasar.

Jongdae hendak kabur tapi dengan sigap Minseok menindihnya. "Kau mau kemana Dae-ya? Jahat sekali.. kau mau Hyung-mu tersiksa, hm?"

Astaga, dia memberikan smirk pada Jongdae! Minseok, ini gila! Jongdae adikmu sendiri!

Jongdae menggeleng, dia hampir menangis ketakutan. Ini bukan Minseok. Siapa yang membuat Hyung kesayangannya itu menjadi liar seperti ini?

"Kalau begitu, kau mau membantuku?" Wajah Minseok tepat berada di hadapan wajah Jongdae.

Jongdae berontak, tapi tenaga Minseok jauh lebih besar darinya. "Tega sekali kau Dae.."

Jongdae berhenti berontak. Dia menatap Minseok. "Aku membencimu, Hyung."

Minseok membulatkan matanya. Sakit sekali mendengar Jongdae berkata seperti itu. Emosinya meledak, dia membuka paksa piyama yang dipakai Jongdae dan langsung menyerang nipple Jongdae dengan mulutnya.

"Hng—arrgghhh!" Jongdae menjambak rambut Minseok keras untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan kiri Minseok bermain di nipple kanan Jongdae. Tangan kanannya terus mengelus junior Jongdae yang mulai tegang.

Pertahanan Jongdae melemah. Dia berhenti berontak. "Hyungh.." Minseok menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Jongdae.

"Jika ini membuatmu puas, lakukan."

Minseok terdiam.

"Aku milikmu malam ini, Kim Minseok."

"Ngggaahh!" Jongdae mengerang ketika Minseok meremas Juniornya kencang.

Minseok segera melucuti semua pakaian yang ada di tubuh Jongdae.

Slurp

"Nggghh Hyung!" Jongdae berteriak ketika Minseok mengulum juniornya yang dipenuhi pre-cum. Tanpa berlama-lama, Jongdae keluar. Nafasnya terputus-putus.

Jongdae bergidik melihat ukuran junior Minseok yang cukup besar.

Jleb!

"ARRGGGHHH HYUNGGG"

Minseok segera mencium Jongdae untuk menenangkannya. Setelah dirasa Jongdae tenang, dia mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Ssshh.." Minseok meredam desahannya, ini sangat nikmat. Lubang Jongdae memijat seluruh penisnya didalam dan membuatnya ingin bergerak lebih cepat untuk menumbuk prostat adiknya itu.

"Hyunggg ahh ahh mmhhh hnnn anggghhh" Jongdae meracau tidak jelas. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak tidak karuan akibat gerakan brutal Minseok.

"Scream my name, Jongdae!!"

"Nggghh Minseokkie-hyung!"

"Again! Scream it louder, bitch!"

"Anggghhh hnnn mmhhh ahhhahhhahhh Minseok Daddy, fuck me harder!!"

"Yesshhh of course i do it nggghh"

Crot

Akhirnya Minseok keluar.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 04**

Jongdae membuka matanya perlahan. "Minseok-hyung?" Panggilnya lemah.

Buak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?!"

Bug!

Jongdae menajamkan pendengarannya. Itu suara Joonmyeon. Dia buru-buru keluar, bokongnya sakit, tapi tidak terlalu karena Minseok tadi malam tidak kasar padanya.

Jongdae terdiam kaku. Dihadapannya Minseok sudah babak belur, dan Joonmyeon memojokkannya ke tembok sambil menarik kerah bajunya.

"Jong, tinggalkan kami berdua." Joonmyeon angkat bicara. "Ta-tapi, mengapa kau melakukan ini, Myeon-hyung?"

Minseok mengkode Jongdae untuk pergi dengan isyarat mata. Akhirnya Jongdae masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Dasar gila! Pikiranmu itu kemana, Hyung?! Kita semua sudah berjanji untuk tidak mendatangi tempat terlarang itu, kan!?" Joonmyeon menekan Minseok.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya penasaran, itu saja. Aku tidak melakukan apapun disana."

"Untung saja kau tidak menyerang Jongdae tadi malam!"

Yups. Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak tahu kejadian tadi malam. Yang dia tahu, Jongdae membantu menghilangkan mabuk Minseok dan tertidur di kamar Minseok.

Kenapa bisa? Minseok membersihkan segala barang bukti seperti sperma yang tercecer atau piyama Jongdae yang ia robek seenaknya. Jadi Joonmyeon percaya saja ketika Minseok mengatakan kalau dia dan Jongdae tak melakukan apapun.

"Ya, untungnya begitu." Balas Minseok singkat.

"Tetap saja kau akan kulaporkan pada Eomma dan Appa.."

Minseok hanya mengangguk saja. "Menyusahkan! Aku mau kuliah dulu! Hari ini libur sekolah, Jongin bilang dia mau ke Lotte world bersama Kyungsoo, dan mungkin pulang malam." Jelas Joonmyeon. Dia memakai jaketnya dan melesat membelah jalanan dengan motor besarnya.

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - 04**

Minseok termenung di dekat counter dapur.

 _'Apa Jongdae membenciku?'_

 _'Tentu saja dia membencimu, Minseok. Dia bahkan mengatakannya tadi malam padamu! Kau sampah tidak tahu diri! Memperkosa adik sendiri hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu!'_

Brak!

Minseok mendadak jatuh ke lantai. Hatinya sakit, terasa seperti dicabik-cabik.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Jongdae datang dan membantu Minseok berdiri.

Minseok menatap adik keduanya itu dengan sendu.

"Kau.. membenciku?"

 **Hyung, Saranghae! - To Be Continued**

ahahahahahaha paan nih, gabisa bikin nc aeng, maafin yak. gausa engas lu pada wkwkwkwk.

gaada yg baca lg ya?? yowis gapapa wkwkwkwk.

makasih yg baru mampir baca ato masih stay.

jgn lupa review yaaa, makasih


End file.
